scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Be a Leader
How to Be a Leader is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang visits the set of Fred's favorite kids's show. While investigating the mystery there Fred hits his head and loses his memory of how to be a leader! Plot "And welcome back kids to How to Be a Leader!" Said Lock Traps standing next to a bunch of traps. "On today's episode we'll learn how to build traps for capturing forest monsters and ghosts. This, kids is a bear trap!" "Wooooww!" Said a sound effect of little kids saying wow. "They can be used to trap many things like..." Lock started. "Roooaarrrrr!" Roared a menacing voice. "Cut!" Said the director. "Who kept on the monster sound effects." "Aw man.. That was my bad." Said an intern. "And where's your Bigfoot costume?" The director asked. "Oh I forgot that too." Said the intern who was watching videos of cats playing piano. The director facepalmed. "Take five everybody." All of a sudden a giant Sasquatch creature ran onto the forest set. "Roooaarrrr!" "No! Not you!" Lock screamed as the Sasquatch barreled towards him. It roared in his face and then ran away. "Why didn't any of these traps work?" He asked as he walked over to the traps. He stepped on a net which then trapped him. "Are you alright Lock?" The scared director asked. "I vow, I will catch that foul beast who has haunted me all of these years!" Lock said as dramatic music played. The staff began to shed tears as they were inspired. "Can uh someone get me down?" --- Fred smiled with glee as the Mystery Machine drove towards a TV studio. "Are you guys excited? I'm excited! My favorite show! And we're going to see my uncle Lock Traps." The gang was asleep. Fred braked abruptly causing the rest of the gang to wake up. "Cookies!" Daphne shouted as she woke up. "I'm sorry Fred, but we all really don't care about seeing Lock Traps in action. Besides the way Lock teaches you to be a leader is unnecessary when solving our mysteries." Velma said. "Like yeah. You mention the guy so much I feel like I already have met him." Shaggy said. "Agreed." Scooby concurred. The gang drove up to the security check. There was a very strict looking woman there. "What do you delinquents want?" She asked sternly. "We're here to visit the set of How to Be a Leader." Fred stated happily. "And what makes you think I'll let you through?" She asked. "'Cause I'm a cute talking doggy." Scooby said batting his puppy dog eyes. "Look at that face!" Daphne swooned squeezing the cutesy Scooby. "Hmph. No seriously why should I let a bunch of kids and their fleabag into this studio?" She asked. "Rude." Scooby retorted. "Because my uncle is Lock Traps and I am in love with How to Be a Leader." Fred smiled. "And we also have photo ids given to us personally by Lock Traps." Velma handed the grumpy security lady the ids. Out of nowhere she squealed. "So your uncle is really Lock Traps? When you see him tell him Anita says hi." She said sweetly. "Uhhhhh... Ok." Fred said oddly. --- The gang walked onto the set of How to Be a Leader; Fred was beaming. "Little Freddy!" Lock said walking up to Fred and giving him a noogie. "Uncle Lock! You're my idol!" Fred beamed. "I presume you're indeed the famous Lock Traps Jones." Velma said. "The one and only!" Lock responded proudly. "Wow, he's just as cool as Fred says he is." Daphne admired. "You can't be serious." Velma said in shock. "Yeah he's so strong and leaderful!" Daphne said. "Leaderful is not a word." Velma sighed. "So anyway Uncle Lock, what's this week's episode about?" Fred asked. "I'm glad you asked Fredderick, it's about how to catch forest monsters and ghosts." Lock explained. Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were in the background eating from the Krafts services table. They then were being chastised by the director. They walked off and so did he. They snuck back over and began eating again but the director ran after them and then they ran. "Awesome!" Fred gushed. "Although your set looks a little destroyed." Velma pointed out. "Oh that's nothing." Lock giggled nervously. "Lock..." Said the director as he walked over. "Oh, Ezekiel, talk to these kids. Tell them about our show's success." Lock said. "Why are a bunch of teenagers visiting our set? Our show is for kids ages 5-8." Ezekiel sighed. "Lock is my uncle." Fred said proudly. "Freddy is my leaderific nephew." Lock said. "The resemblance is uncanny." Ezekiel said unenthusiastically. "Hey! I told you kids to stop eating the food. "Like, run Scoob." Shaggy screamed. Shaggy and Scooby ran out of the set and onto a set of another kids show. There they ran into the Sasquatch but they didn't notice. "Sorry sir." "Love the fur coat." Scooby said. Shaggy and Scooby looked up at the Sasquatch as he roared at them. "Exit stage left!" Shaggy gulped. The two ran back to the set of How to Be a Leader and the beast followed them. "Gang run!" The whole gang ran as the beast chased them. Sasquatch chased after Daphne and Velma and cornered them. "Jeepers!" Daphne trembled. "Don't worry girls, I Fred the leader shall save-" Fred started as he ran towards the monster but it smacked him away and he hit his head hard on the wall. "Freddy!" Daphne and Velma shouted. "Oh heck no!" Scooby growled as he leapt onto the back of the monster. The monster growled and swatted him away but he kept missing. The Sasquatch eventually roared and ran away as Scooby leapt off his back. "Wow Scooby you're my hero." Daphne said giving him a kiss. "Like, Fred are you good?" Shaggy asked. "I'm fine Shaggy. Why wouldn't I be?" Fred said cluelessly. "Is that the reason your set was destroyed Lock?" Velma asked suspiciously. Lock sighed. "Yes. I've been haunted by that Sasquatch all of my life and I hate to admit it. You see that beast was the first I've ever tried to catch. When I was just a little scamp I set several traps to catch that monster, but that tricky beast escaped every single one! Now that he's back I vow I will catch that foul beast!" "Yeah!" Daphne cheered. The gang waited in silence. "Umm.. Fred?" Velma asked. "Yeah." Fred responded. "Well I mean this is usually when you say that we have a mystery on our hands." Velma said. "It is?" Fred wondered. "Why of course Freddy, that is leadership 101." Lock stated. "Are you like sure you're ok Fred?" Shaggy asked. "Just peachy." Fred responded. "I think you might've lost some memory when you bumped your head." Velma said examining Fred's head and finding a bump. "Eeewww." Scooby said in disgust. "Nasty." "Like, how are we going to function without a knowledgable leader. I'm already confused and panicking!" Shaggy said as Scooby gave him a paper bag he began to hyperventilate in it. "I have an idea, I Daphne Blake shall rise to the occasion and become the new leader of Mystery Inc.!" Daphne said with glee. "Fred are you okay with this?" Velma asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Fred asked cluelessly. "Oh the horror!" Scooby shouted. "Fred are you there buddy?" Shaggy whimpered. "As new leader I believe we should split up and look for clues. Velma, you and I will investigate where Sasquatch ran off to, meanwhile Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby, you guys will investigate the dressing rooms." Daphne delegated. "Oh boy Fred, we'll teach you the true ways of mystery solving." Shaggy said. "Running and eating!" Scooby said licking Fred. "Oh brother, now I know why we need Fred as our leader." Velma mumbled. --- Daphne and Velma followed giant footprints made by the Sasquatch when Velma stopped. "What'd you find Velma?" Daphne asked. "Some of the Sasquatch's fur... Why don't we go examine it in the mystery machine?" Velma said. "I have a better idea, why don't we ummm... Split up? No no set a trap?" Daphne said. "What are you talking about?" Velma asked. Daphne began flipping furiously through the pages of a book. "What is that?" Asked Velma. "It's Mr. Traps' book. How to Be a Leader." Daphne explained. "Ah I found it, examine the clue in your appropriately named mystery-solving vehicle." "Wow Daphne I would've never come up with that idea." Velma rolled her eyes. "Oooo I'm glad! Being a leader is so much fun." Daphne said. The two walked out towards the Mystery Machine and ran into an old, crazy-looking man. "Watch where you're stepping whipper snapper! I, Peewee Loozer, do not deserve to be run into like that." The old man yelled. "We're sorry sir." Daphne said. "At least you apologize unlike Mr. Lock Traps! He took my show Peewee's Puppet Show off of the air!" Peewee complained. "Puppets!? No Daphne. You're the leader now and you can't be obsessed with puppets or beards or Falcons or being a cowgirl. It says so in Mr. Traps' book." Daphne said to herself. Velma eyed her strangely. "That's oddly specific." "Hey Peewee! How did you get in here!" Anita yelled as she ran towards him. "Gotta jet!" Peewee said, running away from Anita. "Hmmm.." Velma said. --- Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred were inside of Lock's dressing room eating from a fruit basket. "Like, your uncle has a ton of fans." Shaggy said. "He does?" Fred asked. "What does he do?" "Aw poor Freddy... There there." Scooby said patting Fred. "Look at all this fan mail. All of it is torn up though..." Shaggy eyed a bunch of pink envelopes with hearts on them. All of a sudden the Sasquatch broke through door holding a baseball bat. "Roarrrrr!!!" "Ahhhh!!" The three friends screamed as Fred and Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms. "Like, ummm my arms." Shaggy said painstakingly. The beast charged at them and began to Destroy many of the objects in the dressing room. Shaggy, with Scooby and Fred in his arms, ran off and out of the room. They ran onto a different set and disguised themselves as dancers dancing in a big crowd. The Sasquatch came in and looked around but didn't see them and walked off. "That was too close." Scooby said. "Agreed." Shaggy said. "So, eating, running, hiding from the monster... Got it." Fred said writing down in a notebook. --- The gang met up back at the set of How to Be a Leader. "So you guys saw the Sasquatch! Grrrrrr! I missed it again!" Growled Lock as Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby informed him of what happened. "Velma and I analyzed the fur from the Sasquatch and found it to be entirely fake." Daphne explained. "After hearing your guys' story I think it's time to set a trap." Velma said. "Only the leader can say that." Daphne scolded. "And using what I've read about in your book Mr. Traps, I've decided to build my own extreme Lock Trap." "Once again inspiring America's youth." Lock said proudly. Velma facepalmed. --- "And done!" Daphne said putting the finishing touches on an extremely complicated trap. "I'm proud of you kid." Lock said happily. "And now all we need is for Shaggy to be bait." Daphne delegated. Daphne dressed him to look like Lock. "Really? Why couldn't you just use Lock as bait?" Shaggy asked, frustrated. "Leader Rule #436- the most cowardly member of you're team should be used as bait." Lock interjected. Shaggy sighed and Scooby giggled. --- "Welcome back to How to Be a Leader. I'm your host, like, Lock Traps. Today we're learning how to build an extreme lock trap to capture a Sasquatch creature." Shaggy said. "Roaaarrrrr!" Roared the Sasquatch as it ran onto the stage, it grabbed Shaggy and ran off past the trap. "Like, help!!!" Shaggy screamed. The gang came out of their hiding place. "What the heck! Why didn't my trap work?" Daphne asked. She touched a part of the trap causing a cage to fall on Fred, Velma, Lock and Scooby. "Shaggy!!!?!!!" Scooby cried out. "Why?!!" "I'm a failure of a leader. How could I let this happen." Daphne whimpered. "I hate to admit it, but we can't function without Fred." Velma sighed. Fred's eyes lit up. "Aha! I knew it! You guys need me and you know it!" "What?!" Daphne, Scooby, and Velma said in unison. "Leader Rule #67- Always let your team know how important your contributions are." Lock declared. "Wait so that amnesia was faked!" Velma said, outraged. "Yup. You guys thought you could function without me but you know it's not true. We all are valuable to the team. Daphne is the morale booster, Velma the brains, Shaggy and Scooby, the bait, and me, the leader." Fred said. "Fred you know we value your effort." Daphne comforted. "But now, we need you a lot. To get Shaggy back and trap that Sasquatch!" Scooby said. "Let's do this gang." Fred said putting streaks of black under his eyes. The gang put their hands into the middle of a circle. "1..2..3..Save Shaggy!" The gang said in unison. "That's my nephew." Lock said wiping a tear from his face. --- The gang stealthily followed the footprints of the beast. Fred made hand signals and the gang actually understood and snuck up to the costume room. They broke down the door and looked around. They heard a muffled "Help me!" And went over an unzipped a gorilla costume and found Shaggy! "Shaggy!" The whole gang hugged Shaggy. "Like thanks for finding me guys, but should I ask about the camouflage and face paint..?" Shaggy asked. "Not necessary Norville." Fred said. Velma looked around and saw that the Sasquatch costume was missing. "Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "More like Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed as the Sasquatch ran into the room. "Run gang, ah it feels so good to be leading again, by the way it was hard to hold in my reaction to Daphne becoming Leader." Fred explained. "Not the time Fred!" Daphne said. Chase scene starts. The gang runs out of the room and onto the set of a wild jungle. They run through a fake temple and the Sasquatch follows. Fred hits a button causing a boulder to fall, chasing away the Sasquatch. Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred are walking in prop storage when the Sasquatch pops out and Fred jumps into Shaggy's arms. Shaggy glares at Fred and Fred shrugs. The three run away and hop onto a golf cart and drive away and the Sasquatch does the same. Meanwhile Daphne and Velma are walking along when Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby drive by. They both run into a room with a circus set. Inside are a bunch of clowns causing Velma to scream and run away and Daphne follows. The whole gang is running from the Sasquatch back at the How to Be a Leader set. They run past and Lock hit a button and a net captured the Sasquatch! Chase scene ends. "Yes, I finally captured the Sasquatch that's been haunting me since my youth!" Lock exclaimed. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Lock, but I doubt highly that this is the Sasquatch that haunted you since you were a kid." Velma said as she pulled off the Bigfoot beast's mask. "Anita!?" Lock exclaimed. "Just as we suspected." Fred said. "Hmph, snobby kids." Anita said. "Anita is an obsessive fan of yours Mr. Traps, sending you love letters and fruit baskets." Velma explained. "Yeah I know, they're so annoying!" Lock exclaimed. "Once Anita found out that you simply threw away her fanmail, she was furious. Using her authority as a security guard, she accessed and stole the Sasquatch costume that was going to be used for the show." Daphne explained. "We found out that the costume was that one specifically is when we found Shaggy in the costume room, the place where the Sasquatch costume should've been, it wasn't there." Fred explained. "Like, Peewee was an easy suspect who obviously would have it out to torment Lock, however being a person who doesn't have access to the studio at all, it would've been nearly impossible for him to steal the costume." Shaggy concluded. "Locky, why don't you love me and my fanmail?" Anita asked. "Because you send me two pieces of mail per day!" Lock said. "As a leader appreciation is welcome, but not that much appreciation." "Ugh! I would've gotten revenge on my unappreciative lover of it weren't for you meddling leaders!" Anita yelled as the police dragged her away. "How did those police officers know to get here so fast?" Velma asked. "Leader Rule #1,256- Always have the police at the ready when solving a mystery." Fred said. The gang hugged him. "We missed you." Scooby said. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Fred shouted. "Ok, that's my thing." Scooby growled. Writer's Note Locations *TV Studio Cast and Characters Villains *Sasquatch Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Becoming Mystery Inc.'s new leader and having a new-found admiration for Lock Traps Quotes *"This, kids, is a bear trap." -Lock Traps Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes